The broad, long term objective of this application is to provide investigators at New York Medical College with a FACSAria II high-speed cell sorter to advance studies in important research areas including diabetes, Lyme disease, renal disease, pulmonary hypertension, coronary vessel and heart disease, and DNA damage caused by genotoxic agents. There are no instruments available in the surrounding area that can provide sterile, high- speed isolation of important cell types or multi-parameter analysis of complex cell populations. The many important research projects currently supported by the National Institutes of Health would benefit tremendously by having access to an instrument that could analyze highly complex populations and identify relatively rare cells that could then be purified and used for further experimentation. The current, outdated Coulter Epics ESP cell sorter cannot provide the speed nor accuracy in sorting required of the various investigators. The new instrument would provide both the biosafety necessary for the operator to work with cells containing infectious particles as well as provide high yields of cells in a sterile environment.